


Ritual of the Sabbath

by tittysatan



Category: Devilman
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: There are more ways to throw away reason than drugs and dancing.





	

Lights roared and music flashed and Ryo laughed and threw his arms wide to take it all in. "This is the sabbath," he said, lights dyeing his skin red and blue and green. "This is how we'll become demons."

"This is crazy," Akira murmured, staring around at the writhing bodies, too dazed to resist as his friend grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a couch.

Ryo's arm was over his shoulder and Ryo's forehead was pressed to his and Akira could smell the smoke on his breath as he spoke. "This is how it works," he said, barely audible under the crashing music. "We have to lose ourselves in sensation before we can combine with them."

His eyes were so blue and so cold, staring into Akira's, his face so close, skin against skin, and Akira found himself too overwhelmed to think, flushed and lightheaded. "...what do you mean, lose ourselves?"

"Drugs," Ryo said, waving his joint in front of Akira's eyes, the end burning red like a dying star, never breaking his gaze. "Booze. Partying." Akira started as he felt a hand on his thigh. "...sex."

"...I don't know how to smoke," Akira heard himself say, eyes still fixed on Ryo's.

"Let me help you," he said with a smirk, and took a deep drag.

Then his lips were on Akira's, opening his mouth and breathing it full of hot smoke. Akira inhaled it all, feeling the strange burn in his lungs, the edges of his mind starting to fray.

"How was that?" Ryo asked, hand cupping Akira's face, toying with his hair, smiling like an incubus.

"...do it again."

Ryo did, with more this time, forcing it into Akira's lungs, both hands on the back of his head, and as soon as Akira had exhaled Ryo was kissing him. He was forceful and desperate, closing his eyes and pushing his tongue inside and pulling at his lip with his teeth, and Akira felt the heat rushing through his body, growing, pulsing in time with the music and the lights.

He grabbed Ryo's joint and took a drag, coughing as he exhaled, then kissed him, shallow and awkward, hands clutching the blonde's shoulders for dear life as he drowned in noise and color and pleasure.

Ryo laughed and passed him a bottle and kissed his neck as he drank, his hands pushing up the hem of Akira's shirt to feel his bare skin. "That's the spirit," he whispered in Akira's ear before biting his earlobe hard enough to hurt.

The bottle was snatched by Ryo and downed before being thrown aside to smash somewhere on the floor. Akira was barely aware as Ryo took his hand and pulled him up and dragged him, stumbling, through the gyrating mob, hand clutching Ryo's as tight as he could, until Ryo fumbled to unlock a door in the far corner, pulling them both inside and slamming it behind them.

The lights were dim and the music blocked out to a dull rhythmic pound, and they stood there face to face in that slapdash little closet space occupied mostly by a full size mattress with a single sheet thrown over. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryo asked, eyes gleaming in the dark.

"I'm sure," Akira said, starting to undress.

Their eyes were on each others' bodies as they stripped, music thudding through them like a heartbeat, like a pulse, until they were both draped with nothing but shadows. As soon as their last garments were tossed aside Ryo shoved Akira onto the bed and bore down on him in a kiss, body against his, grinding their cocks together, and Akira responded with just as much fervor, nails digging into the skin of Ryo's back, breath hot and heavy and smelling of sweet sin.

"I want to ride your cock," Ryo breathed, groping beside the mattress for a moment before coming up with a bottle of lube. "I want to top you."

All Akira could do was nod breathlessly.

He jerked off, watching Ryo ready himself, panting and disheveled and flushed and impossibly beautiful, biting his lip, staring at Akira with those eyes.

And then Ryo was straddling him. One hand flat on his chest, looking down on him from up high.

"Ryo..." Akira murmured, "do you like me?"

The ceiling light was a halo as Ryo stared down at him. "I'm in love with you," he said with a strange bitter tender expression. "I always have been."

"I love you too," Akira said, and smiled.

He felt Ryo's tears on his face when he leaned down to kiss him.

Then Ryo grabbed his cock and took it inside himself and Akira couldn't think for pleasure, thrusting in time as Ryo rode him, grabbing his hips tight for leverage as they lost themselves in each other.

As Akira came, for a moment, he saw something. Ryo was something else, something many-winged and filled with a blinding radiance, something more than human.

And then it was gone. Ryo climbed off him, the same Ryo as ever, and Akira closed his eyes and let himself slip into a trance.

Drifting in the afterglow and drugs and drunkenness, vulnerable without his reason, something found him.

Ryo watched in horror as Akira rose to his feet, hands clawing at his head, and became a devilman.


End file.
